


The Artist, Musician, and Writer

by Amsterdam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam/pseuds/Amsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto wants to master all of the arts and uses Noctis as a basis of all of his works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist, Musician, and Writer

Prompto’s eyes were glued to the paper in front of him. He was softly drawing the guide lines to his newest drawing. Noctis was sitting a few inches away looking forward. They were sitting on a park bench. Prompto was sitting with each leg on either side of the seat facing Noctis to get the best profile view. The past two weeks Prompto had been determined to master all the arts. He switches around throughout the week, but even though he’s been doing it for such a short time, he was already pretty good at them. Noctis was his main test subject, using him for all this drawings and such. Prompto placed the sketch book on the bench top and moved to sit like Noctis.

“Move forward a bit,” Prompto told Noctis, and he did what he was told. Noctis took a quick glance at Prompto, he had some sweat on his face. Noctis probably had the same. It was terribly hot out. Prompto wanted to draw outside for a better light source than just a lamp in his apartment. “The sun keeps moving,” Prompto complained.

“It’s also getting hotter and hotter out,” Noctis added.

“Aright,” Prompto closed his sketchbook. “We can head back to my place. I wanna try something else before you have to go.”

Noctis nodded and got up with Prompto. “Can I see the drawing?” he asked.

“Not yet. I need to do some touch ups,” Prompto told him.

They got to Prompto’s apartment, luckily he had the AC running while they were gone so it felt really good inside.

“I think my next medium will be,” Prompto browsed over his materials he had all recently bought. “Clay!” he decided, grabbing the large plastic covered block. “I’m only going to do a bust, so no need to strip all your clothes,” Prompto laughed. Noctis did as well, he was still slightly embarrassed though. He was basically Prompto’s main puppet when it came to all his works. Noctis was pretty sure within these past two weeks Prompto had six really nice drawings, two paintings, this will be the third sculpture of him. Noctis was honored more or less that Prompto chose him out of all their friends.

Prompto had set up his clay in his work area and walked over to Noctis. “Sorry I have to examine your face really closely,” Prompto told him.

“Yeah, no problem,” Noctis said back. Prompto had made a bust of Noctis before, but this was the first time he examined Noctis’ face this closely. Noctis felt slightly nervous having Prompto this close to his face, it did not make him feel good. It actually did, Noctis loved it, but it was to much at the same time. He looked at Prompto’s eyes, which were studying a different part of Noctis’ face. He could tell Prompto was now examining his lips and Noctis felt the urge to lick them or just do anything with them, but held it back.

“Okay I think I got everything down,” Prompto said backing up. “This one will be really good I hope,” he continued as he walked back to his workplace. Noctis felt like he could finally breathe again, that was way too much for him. He would never admit to liking his friend, but half the time he felt it was more than obvious. “You don’t need to sit in one place this time,” Prompto said, “Just come over here and look at me when I ask.”

Noctis nodded in response and sat on the couch. He looked at Prompto, he was always very focused when he worked. He put his heart and soul in every piece. Noctis noticed Prompto look up from his work to look at Noctis, Noctis smiled at him but Prompto had his head down before he could see it. Noctis kept a light smile on his face if Prompto happened to look up again, but Noctis looked away from him. He sighed very softly to himself. Noctis would try and show he cared a lot about Prompto, but it never worked out in his favor.

“Noct I need your face,” Prompto called over to him. Noctis laughed a bit, but did as he was told. Prompto had a good start already. “I need to see the right side of your face,” Prompto told him, and Noctis turned. He looked down at Prompto’s desk and saw two notebooks with a bunch of paper messily placed inside them.

“What are these?” he asked.

Prompto looked over to what Noctis was looking. “Oh those, nothing important. They’re just some stories I was working on for a bit.”

“What are they about?” Noctis questioned again.

“Well, one is an adventure mystery, tons of plot twist. I’ll most likely make you read it at some point so I won’t give you any other details,” Prompto explained. Noctis looking at the other one and noticed Prompto had stopped paying attention to them.

“What’s the other one?” Noctis was tempted to open it himself, but knew better. Prompto didn’t like showing him unfinished work.

“That’s just some stupid romance novel I was trying to do. Nothing to exciting though,” Prompto tried to brush it off.

By the way Prompto was acting only made Noctis more curious. “What’s the characters names?”

“Haven’t picked any yet,” Prompto said starting to work on the clay bust once again.

“I could maybe help with that, if you want me too,” Noctis said.

“No, no it’s fine Noct,” Prompto said with a smile. Noctis knew that Prompto hated sharing his work until it was 100% done, but Noctis couldn’t figure out why. It’s not like he was going to judge him in anyway.  Why was Noctis even curious about the romance novel? To be fair, he and Prompto had been friends for years, but neither of them had dated anyone. Noctis wasn’t even sure what gender Prompto liked. When they were young they would talk about girls. In the past two years Noctis had been leaning more to the male spectrum in the people he liked. He would make subtle references to it, but never flat out says he likes them. Noctis was just terrible at liking someone, he always just tries to keep it hidden for as long as he can.

* * *

Noctis patiently waited for Prompto to invite him back over. Prompto normally worked day and night for nearly two days, passed out for one, and had Noctis come over again. It was a really bad habit of Prompto’s but it worked for him. Noctis finally got the invite he was waiting for and head over to his friends house.

As soon as Noctis had walked in Prompto started talking, “I took a break from the clay and started this!” Prompto held up a brand new violin. “It took me a couple hours to get the hang of it, but I think I got it down pretty good,” he explained. “Those joined piano lessons we did when we were younger really helped.

“That’s really cool,” Noctis said back, looking over the shiny new instrument.

“And, per usual, I’ve wrote a song based off you. Hope you like it,” Prompto said with a smile and winked at Noctis. Noctis felt his face slightly heat up, but smiled back. Prompto took a deep breath and started to lightly tap his foot to start a beat. He then started to play the violin. Noctis was overly impressed of how well Prompto can learn these skills. When it came to being creative Prompto was quite competent in it. He seemed to be able to feel it when he play or worked on something. Noctis listened in to the song, it started off slow, but got a bit faster as Prompto went on. Noctis was proud of Prompto on the fact he remember that Noctis wasn’t to fond of fast songs. As well as listening to Prompto play, Noctis also studied him. The way he was slightly licking his lips while being so immensely focused in on playing.

Prompto had finished and Noctis clapped. “Thank you,” Prompto bowed while laughing.

“I really like it. You did a really good job on that,” Noctis complimented his friend. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I don’t know either,” Prompto laughed. “I just start playing and good things start happening.”

“You know, now that we’ve gotten music covered, all that’s left is a story about me,” Noctis told him.

“I should write something about you,” Prompto agreed. “Though I,” he stopped, debating if he did want to continue. “Though I, already have.”

Noctis raised his eyebrow. “Have you? Can I read it?” he asked.

“Um well,” Prompto was trying to think. “Well, you know I have two stories I’m working on. One is that adventure and the other is romance. If you can guess which one I had a character based on you in, I’ll let you read it,” Prompto tested him.

“Okay,” Noctis said debating on which one to say. He felt something inside him telling him to pick the romance novel. Why would Prompto even put him in it? Maybe as a side character? The adventure one made a lot more sense. Who knows maybe Prompto was lying and both had a character like Noctis in it. Noctis figure he should just take a shot and say, “Romance one.”

Prompto was silent, and continued to be as he handed the messy notebook to Noctis. “Have fun,” he said quietly to Noctis.

Noctis couldn’t believe Prompto had handed him the book. He opened it and instantly started to read. It started off with two main characters, a blonde haired boy and a dark haired boy. Noctis could only assume he was the dark haired boy and Prompto the other. He was in slight shock when it described the blond boy cautiously crushing on the other one. Noctis could feel his heart beating faster. This did confirm, for the most part, that Prompto also liked him. Noctis had stopped reading all together and looked over at Prompto. He was off looking at something in the kitchen, but Noctis could tell his face was flushed and his ears had a slight tint of red. Noctis probably looked the same. He continued to read and it got to part where the characters started making out. Noctis was quite surprised, and ever so slightly jealous of this character. He was a bit more pushy than Noctis is. Noctis could never make a move like that. Actually, he had proof right in front of him that Prompto liked him back. There was no reason not to take up this opportunity.

“So,” Noctis started not to sure where he was going to go with this. “When are we going to do stuff like this?”

“What?” Prompto said back right away. He was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting Noctis to react like that. “Are you serious?”

“I suppose so. I mean, I’ve actually liked you for awhile now and you must like me. This was about us right?” Noctis asked hoping he didn’t just mess this whole thing up.

“I don’t if I like you, I only draw and write about you constantly,” Prompto joked.

“I always thought it was just a friend thing but that makes more sense. Every piece you did of me I fell more for you. It always seemed liked you cared so much,” Noctis said in return with much more meaning.

Prompto smiled at him, “Well now we both know it’s not a friend thing. Also I hope it’s not that weird that I wrote a stupid story about us like that. All my inspiration revolves around you it seems.”

Noctis laughed, “No it’s actually pretty sweet actually, but now you have to let me read this as you go. I want to know how it plays out.”

“Well, when dark haired boy kissed blondie, he was in awestruck. Next I was going to have them go on a few dates and what not. Probably have them make out a bunch, maybe some other things,” Prompto explained, trying to lead Noctis to do something.

“How do you plan to end it?” Noctis asked.

“Probably a happy ever after, hopefully,” Prompto responded.

“That’s good.” Noctis waited a few seconds to speak again. “I hope we end the same.”

“I might change up the part you read. I had the dark hair boy pull the first move, but you are talking way too much and it seems I’m going to have to do it,” Prompto said ignoring what Noctis had said completely. Noctis was caught off guard as Prompto walked over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Like normal, Noctis just followed Prompto’s lead, but loved it more than anything.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short sorry. I wanted to write something of these two again though


End file.
